


A Child of the Inferno

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ThePumpkinIsPeople, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death!will, Devil!Hannibal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Mythical Beings & Creatures, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Devil owns a bakery, Will Loves Hannibal, eventually, makeshift family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: What happens if you take the Devil and Death, and then put them in a house together to take care of a human baby? Mayhem, murder, magic? Domestic lifestyles and backyard summoning circles? Neighborhood barbecues with Death, and a bakery owned by the Devil.A chaotic story about family and mayhem is what you get.~~My part for The Pumkin is People





	A Child of the Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that I've been bombarding my ao3 accpunt suddenly with a bunch of fics, after disappearing months. 
> 
> I'm not sorry, lmao, I've just been in a rut, and felt really drained after Summertime Slick. Also yes I will get back to that, I just need to be free for a moment.
> 
> Edit: Now edited by the sweet wadedurnt!!

Let’s just start the story off with this; a simple tale of the battle between Death and the Devil.

Oh, you thought this was going to be about angels versus demons, didn't you? Well, it’s not, in fact that war was finished eons ago, when the Devil had gotten bored of those feather headed, golden hearted beings made of pure annoyance… You get the point. Well, the Devil found his interest - which is not good, by the way - leaned towards another powerful being. One that was pointless to fight, to harm, to curse, for this one was that of inevitability.

For Death is the greatest power of us all.

And so the Devil decided to play with fire, or more accurately Death, and start the next war that wouldn’t be solved for the next couple of eons. And my, oh my, was it a long and disastrous war. 

Never ending, nor loving as the Devil found himself in constant amusement with Death. But there was more to their little game of chess, more to the cat and mouse game the Devil and Death played with each other. Throwing in mortals with their games to fight and maim one another, waiting to see which victor would come out in the top, only to find their games being spoiled by an outside force. It was not until the age where the angels had grown tired of their little game, did they decided to find a way to finish off the war. And so the child was born.

Or more accurately, the child was made.

A child born from the tears of an angel, the horn of the Devil, and a piece of Death’s existence. Molded together by the hands of the greatest crafter ever, Hephaestus, the child was made, and the meeting was put on date. And so their in the middle of nowhere, coming together for a meeting in the first time in eons; was an angel, the Devil, and Death. Stern and tired was the angel, Adonai, as they told off the two beings, before finally sighing as they knew talking wouldn't solve this war. So, Adonai presented the child, a child that was powerful enough that it could destroy all three of them in a single twitch. And before you think anything, no this child is not the antichrist, that whole deal was gone and done billions of years ago, a mistake that everyone had learned from and would not have a repeat of. Anyways, back to main part of the talel; Adonai gave the child to them both, and told them: 

“This is how the war will be stop, this is how it will come to an end. Raise the child right and you will find yourself at peace, raise the child wrong and you will both die.”

And like that we finally begin the story, down in the country called America. Baltimore state, in a neighborhood that was now to be filled with Baltimore’s high elites, and to which the morning of a new day brings something unexpected to the quiet neighborhood.

New neighbors.

~~

No one had really expected it, well kind of, the house - or more specifically mansion - at the end of the block had everyone's eyes. They all yearned and lusted to have the damn mansion back there, I mean, imagine having this huge mansion as your own, imagine all the fancy, snobbish parties you could host. Flaunting around in your giant house, with you big money, everyone would be begging to just be invited to one party. And yet, the rug under their feet was pulled out right underneath their noses. They all watched, inside their houses, with anger and envy as the mover’s brought in a few boxes into the house, leaving after they finished. Everyone was just waiting to see who was moving into the mansion.

Sarah, from the yellow house two blocks down the road believed it was going to be a young bachelor, and of course she was free for the taking. Others believed it might be a family with old money, wondering if they would be snobby or kind, or if the husband was cheating on his wife. Perhaps an old couple ready to settle down, or a woman rich with money and goods wanting a new taste of life. 

When the black Bentley came strolling down the road, all eyes were on the mystic car, breath’s being held as they waited. Anticipated. 

No one had expect the devilish charming man to walk out of the driver’s seat. No one had expected the devilish looking man to walk around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side to another charming man. And no one, had expected both men to bring out a pink baby carrier from the back of the car. 

The women fell over, the men's eyes widen, and the kids looked between each other before looking back at the strange new family. The devilish one smiled down at the baby carrier, before pulling out two bags from the back of the car, before following the young charmer to the front door. Both of them were quiet as they entered the house, and when the doors closed it was like time was flowing once more.

Now it was only the waiting game to see who would be bringing the first welcome gifts, and to see how the family would react.

~~

“I think she’s hungry.”

It was the first words Death, or now know as William Graham, had said to the Devil. Known as Hannibal Lecter, a name that Will had rolled his eyes at, before signing the fake marriage documents. The last words Will had said when they got into the car was, “I’m going to take a nap… Don’t crash the car… please.” 

Looking up from the picture in his hand, Hannibal’s maroon eyes locked onto the curly haired man across the room. Will was sitting on the couch, with the-their baby in his arms, the little swaddled monster holding one of Will’s fingers in her small chubby hands, gumming over the appendage. Raising an eyebrow Hannibal looked back down at the picture in his hand, it was of the three of them, smiling, of course. It was faked, but still it was real enough to pass off. Setting the picture down, Hannibal steps over to where Will was sitting, avoiding any boxes that could possibly trip his feet, he’s still a little unused to actually having to walk around in a human suit. Looking down at the the little beast in Will’s arms, he watches as Abigail, because Will thought that having names like Claudia or Alexandria were too stupid for a kid in modern time, suckled Will’s pointer finger, staring up at the two with big blue eyes, and a wide toothless smile. 

“Perhaps. Shall I warm up some milk for her?”

“Uh, do you even know how to use a stove, or even a microwave? Not saying I know to, it’s just, we haven’t really been catching up with all these new… technologies humans have been making.” 

Will says, watching as one of Hannibal's eyebrows raise just a hair. 

“I’m just saying.”

“If I can drive a car, I believe using a microwave will be as easy as flaying a man who murdered his own wife.” 

Hannibal grins, showing his too white, and too sharp, teeth. He turned to make his way into the kitchen.

“Burn the house down, and I’ll make sure to burn every nice suit you bought. Actually, did you even really buy them? Or did you just y’know…” 

Freeing one of his hands, Will waves it around like a magician preparing to make something disappear. 

“They are bought, and if you would prefer proof I have the receipt in one of the jacket pockets.”

“No, that’s fine. I don’t really care, as long as you don’t make things appear magically all the time.”

“I wouldn’t worry your head Will, we promised to play the roles as two loving husbands and their very human daughter, who they adore.”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

Will hummed, not enjoying the way Hannibal had said they were loving to each other. Much less married. They had yet to decided on rings, which had completely slipped his mind.

Sitting down on one of the stools at the counter, Will watches the way Hannibal works. His back muscles flex and stretch as his arms move to open the bottle to pour in the milk, which had to be bought at a specifically high priced baby store, because God forbid Hannibal buys something that wasn’t over 100 dollars.The Devil takes a moment to stare at the contraption known as the microwave, pressing a few buttons before looking back at Abigail, his eyes glancing at Will with a glint of smugness. Pulling out a small pot, he pours in the milk, setting the heat to low.

“Ah, so the Devil does lose some battles, how funny that one microwave can take on the mighty, Hell raising Devil himself.” Will smirks.

Scoffing, Hannibal does not reply but gives Death a cold stare, before turning back towards the stove.

“That’s right, Abigail, the Devil thinks he’s cunning and smart, but he’s a big dummy when it comes to technology. Yes, he is.” 

Will coos to the baby, smiling as Abigail claps her hands a little.

“Why must you speak to the little beast in such a… abolishing way? It’s like you’re speaking to a dog.”

“Because, smart ass, babies don’t know what you're saying at all. Unlike you I know a thing or two about actually raising kids, and not some hellions that want to kill and party all the time.” Will explains. “I know because I’ve had to deal with dead mother’s cooing to their dead children or living babies, it makes them smile.”

Hannibal watches a mixture of emotions pass through Will’s face, before the man is smiling once more as the beastly little thing in his arms reaches up at his curls. Chuckling, Will tilts his head down so that Abigail can grab at his curls, wincing a little when the baby tugs too hard, but stays still as she pulls and plays with his long chocolate curls. The baby seems to be mesmerized whenever Will would shake his head, the curls bouncing around as she tries to grab them with her chubby hands. Lips twitching up a little, Hannibal turns back at the warming milk, making sure it wasn’t too hot for the baby to digest before pouring it into the bottle. Securing the top on, Hannibal then handing it over to Will who takes it with a small “Thank you.”

Standing by, he watches as Will carefully gives Abigail the bottle, holding it as the baby takes the end in her mouth, making a small squeal as she starts sucking voraciously on the bottle. Pulling a small chuckle from Will, as he holds her closer. The sight of the man, Death, smiling down at such a small and fragile creature has something click inside of Hannibal. The picture seeming to calm any raging emotions inside him, even though he was already calm. He feels like he’s walking through a dream, of clouds and evening light, floating in serene peace and sleep.

Only for the entire moment to be ruined by the sound of a knock on the door.

Like watchdogs, both their heads turned towards the door, as if waiting for some demonic creature to come forth and attack them. All claws and fangs, tearing into anything it sees as it's next prey. Hannibal hadn't even noticed that he had grabbed a knife until Will had nudged him with his elbow, glaring down at the hand which held the blade. Setting the blade down, Hannibal cleared his throat while fixing his hair, before stepping towards the door, Will standing behind him as he held Abigail close to his chest. Slowly he turned the lock, before opening the door to the bright light from the outside, and the shiny plastic smiles of three ‘friendly’ looking women.

“Hello, new neighbors!” 

The first woman said, her smile widening, blonde hair gleaming in the light, as she looked Hannibal up and down. 

“Hi, I'm Pauline, and these two lovely ladies are Shelby and Breanna. And we're your closest neighbors.”

The brunette next to her, Shelby, spoke up once Pauline finished. 

“We thought it would be a wonderful idea to give our new neighbors a warm welcoming. With bake goods!”

Next was Breanna, “Usually we never get new neighbors, mostly just some retired couple wanting to get a little break, but to see two lovely men move into our little home. Well, it just brightens our days to see such youth in her.”

“Speaking of - weren't there two of you lovely men?” 

There was a quiet cough from behind Hannibal, sidestepping from the door so Will could step into the light. Seeming to hold himself still as his body tried to jump back from the women's blinding smiles. Abigail slept in his protective hold, only to be awaken as she heard the women cooing at the three of them.

“Well ain't that just something special, you know I've only ever met a gay couple before, but they weren't nearly as adorable as you two are. So, what's the baby's name?”

“Abigail Lecter-Graham.” 

Hannibal answered, knowing it would irk Will if he chose to forgo only one name. 

The smallest of smiles came from Will, before it dropped back into a frown as Pauline spoke. 

“Can I hold her? Just ugh! Look at those little red cheeks, I just wanna pinch them until she smiles.”

Tensing up, Will's words became snappish as he replied, “No. She's really tired, and we just fed her, we've got a lot of unpacking to do anyway.”

“Oh, we understand. Well it's nice to meet you three, hope to see you around some more.” 

And with that the door was closed.

Turning, Hannibal watched as Will visibly relaxed when the women were gone, loosening his grip on Abigail a little as he patted her back lightly. Storing the memory in his mind for later, Hannibal gives Will a micro smile before speaking.

“Perhaps we should get our bearings settled in, before discussing how we shall go about our daily lives.”

Will nodded his head in response, “Yeah, um...do have the crib set up yet, I don't want to set her down somewhere random.”

“Let me get that started.”

Not having many things brought along with them to add into the house, the two men found themselves finishing up the last few boxes in the study room. A room completely filled to the brim with books of the old text and of a few favorites selected by the two. It was a surprise to find that they both had a taste for the classic, preferring Dante’s Divine Comedy over anything else, but had a soft spot for The Iliad. Fishing out the last of the books, Will settled them onto their new homes, stepping back to admire their work.

“Well, that didn't take as nearly as long as I expected it to. We seemed to have gotten this all done fairly quickly.”

Hannibal hummed in response, “Just in time for dinner.”

Will looked surprise at that, eyebrows raising as he followed Hannibal into the kitchen. 

“You already have dinner made? That's… well, that's actually pretty amazing. I didn't expect the Devil to be such a cook.”

“Well, when not making deals, waging wars, or torturing the souls of the damned, I enjoy passing the time with the culinary arts. How does roast beef sound, with sauteed mushrooms on the side?”

“That sounds pretty good actually. I'll go fetch Abigail.”

“Actually, Will, if you don't mind, could you set the table for us, and then go fetch her?”

It was a small request, one that wouldn't have been a bother at all. Will just nodded and snapped his finger. And presto! Just like that the table was set for two, and a baby. Walking away from the kitchen he heard an audible sigh come from Hannibal, smirking as he went to go get the now awaken baby.

“Hello my precious angel,” Will cooed, having already fallen for Abigail, as the baby squealed and reached up to grab at the false glasses Will had adorn, “come now, my little hobgoblin, let's go eat was the Devil has in store for us.”

Stepping back into the dining room, Will smiled as he saw the table set with warm home cooked food, settling Abigail down in her rightful place before seating himself.

“The thought that you might have poisoned the food never crossed my mind until now.” 

Will mentioned, the comment not going unnoticed.

Scoffing, Hannibal set a neatly cut piece of roast onto Will's plate, “Never the food.”

“I suppose we should discuss our life bearings, I hope you don't expect me to be sharing a bed with you, at all.”

“Now, now, Will. Let's just be civil adults here, and take things one step at a time. If we are going to be living a comfortable life between us, we also need to make sure that Abigail is comfortable and safe as well.”

“Huh, and here I thought you didn't have any feelings for the little booger.”

Ad if on cue, Abigail squealed in joy, slapping her chubby hands on the tale, before her attentIon wad waned. Sticking his finger out, Will let the baby take hold, smiling as she laughed while he wiggled the appendage around. 

“That's right your Death's little booger, aren't ya.” 

Will cooed, nuzzling Abigail’s chubby cheek, before pulling away.

“Already trying to be her favorite?”

“Well, you certainly won't be it.”

“Oh?” Hannibal set his cutlery down, leaning back in his chair to watch Will's face. “And why do you say such a thing?”

“Because, Hannibal, you are going to be the uptight dad, who wants the best of everything for his daughter, but also wants her to do her utmost best at everything. While I on the other hand, will be the fun dad,” Will said, motioning towards himself. “I'll be the cool dad, who lets her eat on the couch, and have her feet up on the table, ignore homework to watch TV, and sneak trashy food for us to eat.”

Hannibal smiled, a true genuine thing, that had the other man smiling as well.

“I see. Well, I suppose that means I need to study up on my stern speech talk, for when our young princess becomes a teen.”

Will sighed through his nose, “Damn, I forgot about that age period in humans. Fuck this is going to be Hell.”

“Or perhaps it might not, Hell is not always as wild and demonic as some believe it to be.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Shut up, and eat your food.”

~~

Going to bed in separate rooms had been an easy task, only for it to be ruined nightly as Abigail would wake up wailing for her dads to come hold her. It was either both of them, or she would make them go deaf with her wailing. Grumbling to himself, Hannibal pulled the pillow over his head as he heard the baby crying, knowing it was not his turn to get up first. When Abigail’s wailing calmed down he slumped into the bed, only to look up when the door was opened. Watching as Will had the crib float into the room, before settling it down near Hannibal's bed. Shushing the small infant in his arms, before setting her back down into the crib. What came as the surprise was when Will dropped down onto the bed next to Hannibal, pulling the sheets over his body as he slumped into the bed.

“I can't handle another night of her keeping us up crying. Whether we deal with the screaming hell forever, or sleep in the same room and have her stay quiet the whole damn night.”

Hannibal hummed, “Heavens forbid you don't get your beauty sleep.”

Snorting, Will snuggled up under the covers before saying back to Hannibal: 

“I could say the same to you as well, old man.”

Sighing, Hannibal closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him as Abigail stayed silent the whole night. And when morning came, he was awake right when the sun began to rise, looking over to see the warm body lying next to his own. There, curled into some sort of ball shape was Will, his curls thrown around in a halo giving him angelic features. And when the light of the sun shined down upon him, it made him look like something ethereal, otherworldly, something to be kept as a prize possession. Caressing his fingers down Will's cheek, Hannibal pulled back once he heard Abigail beginning to wake up. In one fluid motion, Hannibal was out of the bed, setting the covers back neatly, before approaching Abigail. 

A smiled pulled across his features as the small infant giggled, looking up at the monster before her. Most would scream in horror, run away, or their skin would melt. But this small human child smiled; smiled as if he, the Devil, was her sun, that glowing, beautiful, awful thing up in the sky. And not some monstrous creature that had destroyed millions of lives, brought hatred and darkness to the land.

But she did not see him as such, and it brought a smile to him.

Carrying the child downstairs, Hannibal settled her down in her little high chair that Will had put together last night. Abigail bounced up and down in her seat, watching Hannibal with big blue eyes. Grinning, Hannibal opened a small cabinet hidden out of sight, pulling out a box of Cheerios. He had a distaste for food made by the processing places people called factories, knowing what was truly put into those disgraceful things.

But… that didn't mean he couldn't have a little taste. After all, Cheerios were rather tasteful, and healthy for small children.

Pouring a small handful on the tray for the high chair, he watched as Abigail began to study the circular food, before shoving one in her mouth. Making a small high pitched noise, before chewing on some more, her big blue eyes never leaving Hannibal as he moved around the kitchen. A pan was set on the stove, fresh food pulled from the refrigerator, Hannibal set things about as he brought a recipe from his rolodex. 

“This morning we're going to have a Crembulæ, a tasteful sweet dish, meant to wake a person up.” Hannibal spoke, smiling as Abigail responded with a squeak. “One day, when you're older, I will have you come cook by my side.”

“Already trying to win her favour.” Will yawned, padding into the kitchen, his hair a wild mess while his eyes were drooping slightly. “When did we get Cheerios?”

Hannibal sighed as he checked on the cooking food, before turning to watch Will start the coffee machine.

“You didn't get it, I bought it, I decided it would be a nice little snack for Abigail to have. Since she cannot eat solid food yet.”

Will gave a small grunt, shuffling over to pull a stool next to Abigail. Ruffling Abigail’s growing head if hair, the baby giggles, reaching up to grab at Will's curls. 

“Must you always spoil her, she isn't going to learn any good behavior if you give her what she wants.” 

Hannibal chastised, unable to hide the smile on his face.

“She’s a baby, Hannibal, maybe you should read a book on child raising before telling me how to-Ow! Too hard!” 

Will yelped, pulling back from Abigail’s hold, rubbing his head.

“Perhaps you are the one needing to read up on child raising.”

“Shut up…” 

Will pouted, rolling his bottom lip out at Abigail, only to smile as she giggled. 

Humming to himself, Hannibal finished up on the food, pulling two mugs out as he poured coffee in them. Knowing, after living three days with Will, that he preferred it black with two sugars. Setting the mug with the puppy paws on it, before watching the man sip his hot drink. Eye's staring down into his black coffee cup, before looking back up to Hannibal's face.

“It's hot. But I like it.” He hummed, “I'm starting to really like eating human food, I didn't expect it to be so… tasty.”

“Do things not often taste tasty to you?”

Will's face scrunches up slightly, as if eaten some sour slice of lemon, “No… being the being of… inevitability, or I guess the end of life, you don't often see much tasty things down in the place where the dead go, you see souls burn, hearts deteriorate, and people just giving up. It's a place you can't leave without breaking.”

Tilting his head to the side, Hannibal doesn't respond to Will's statement, letting it settle within his mind as he plates the food. He watched as Will's mood lightens up at the sight of food, happy to eat anything Hannibal sets on the table weather it be poisoned or not.

Will makes a noise as he bites into the food, a strange mix between a hum and a moan. One that catches Hannibal's attention easily as he watches the way Will's lips work over the fork, smirking as he takes a bite of his own meal. Will gets about three more mouthfuls into his mouth before finally speaking up. 

“Damn, Hannibal, you should definitely open up a bakery or something. I'd bet anyone would kill to just get a bite of your food, if they ever got the chance to try it. Actually, scratch that, you're only allowed to cook for Abigail and I. Someone might want to steal you if they tried your food.”

Hannibal smiled at the compliment, sipping his own coffee before looking out the window. His mind rested on the compliment for a bit too long before he focused his attention back onto Will.

“Perhaps I could open a bakery.”

Will choked on his fork full of food, taking a gulp of coffee before looking back up to the man. 

“What?! No it was just a joke, you don't have to do that.”

“Well, it would be better than to not have a job, don't you think our neighbors would find it strange that neither of us have a job? But still pay the bills, go grocery shopping, or to restaurants without having jobs to pay for anything?” Hannibal explains, “If one of us were to have a job, preferably one that makes a healthy amount of salary to pay for such things. Than questions wouldn't be raised. Besides one of us will have to stay home and take care of Abigail.”

“Why not just get a nanny, or something?”

Hannibal's eyes narrow just the slightest bit, shoulders raising slightly.

“And risk her being harmed or raised by some stranger? I'd rather not have some random person in our house, raising our child.”

Will chuckles a little.

“Is something humorous to you Will?”

“No, it's just… we've been taking care of her for about a couple of weeks, and we're already attached.” 

He explains, a small smile beginning to show.

“It's ironic how we've been at war for so long, and yet put us in a house with a baby together and it won't be long before we’re acting like a happy family.”

Chuckling, Hannibal stands up from his seat, taking the empty dishes to the sink to be washed. Will watches Abigail chew excitedly on a few Cheerios, before his eyes are drawn back to Hannibal's moving form. The man walking over to where Abigail was, leaning down to press a kiss to her head, before caressing her cheek with his fingers. 

Will feels something melt inside of him at the domestic sight of the two together, how soft the being of cruelty could be to such a fragile little thing. When Hannibal turns to look at Will, their eyes connect and spark, stuck together as they look. See. What is happening in each other.

“Yes, I suppose it's very funny how quickly we came together.”

~~

Not long after the kitchen scene, Hannibal already has plans for a bakery to be made. Some of his hellions slipping into human skins so they can build the whole place, Hannibal only having to wait a week before the whole thing is finished, then disappearing from day to day leaving Will home to take care of Abigail. It's not like he's complaining, even when their home together both men don't speak at a constant rate to each other. Usually, spending quiet time reading, or playing and teaching Abigail. Hannibal's already trying to get the infant to say a few letters, or speak some strange mother tongue of his own. Will doesn't mind Hannibal's constant disappearing, it actually gives him time to sit Abigail down to try and get the baby to mutter the word “Daddy”.

It takes a couple of days, and when she finally says her first words it's 2 o’clock in the morning, in which Hannibal and Will were awaken by her squealing about something. Both men tried to get her to sleep by rocking and speaking in soft tones, Hannibal singing a lullaby to her. And right when she's settled down in her crib, she points up to Will and says:

“Dada!”

Will's jaw drops to the floor, sleep slipping from his system as a smile breaks loose from his face. Hannibal staying in quiet shock, while Will leaps to pick Abigail up, showering the infant in kisses and praise.

“Abi, my little angel, you said your first words! I can't believe this, I can't believe you said them!”

He grins, pressing more kisses to Abigail’s forehead, while a slow smile starts to grow on Hannibal's features.

Pointing to himself again Will asks, “Abigail, who am I?”

To which she squeals, “Dada!”

Next, Will points at Hannibal, who freezes momentarily. 

“And who is that?”

Abigail’s smile fades for just a minute as she stares at Hannibal, suddenly her face bursting with a smile, as she reaches out for the older man.

“Papi!”

Will cheers, and Hannibal takes Abigail from his arms, kissing her forehead as she coos and cuddles against his neck. Running a hand through his hair, Will rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hand, sniffing a little.

“I can't believe this is happening, this is… this is-Hannibal are you crying?”

Slowly opening his eyes, Hannibal reaches a up to touch the tears rolling down his face. A looking crossed between amusement and utter shock crossing his features. 

“I suppose I am.”

Will makes a small laugh, pulling Hannibal close as to wipe away the tears before hugging him and Abigail. 

“Look at us, and our small little family.”

“Yes… Family…”

That night they let Abigail sleep in bed with them, the infant having no problem falling asleep while lying between her two dads. Will smiles down at her sleeping form, her small hand holding onto his finger, with Hannibal watching over the both of them. Leaning down, Will kisses her forehead, before closing his eyes, his nose touching Abigail’s head as he drifts into sleep.

“I promise we will always be here to protect you, Abigail.”

He mutters before drifting off into sleep. 

Watching as he floats from consciousness, Hannibal moves closer to the two of them, wrapping an arm around Will's waist as if he were cradling them both. 

“I will protect you both.”

He whispers, running his fingers through Will's curls before slipping off into sleep.

Hannibal woke up the next morning cuddling Will's body, Abigail still sleeping in his arms. Leaning forward, Hannibal buries his nose into Will's curls, the scent which clings to the man having him want to smell him at every moment possible. A smell that reminded him of the great ocean waves; the overpowering sea salt, the whipping winds, and the clouds soaring over head. Something about this smell had him captivated, such that he couldn't help but be near the man so he could take another whiff of that lovely scent.

Will shifted beneath him, making a low humming noise as he said:

“Are you smelling me?”

A puff of hot air ghosted Will's neck as Hannibal chuckled quietly.

“Difficult to avoid, when you smell as lovely as the ocean.”

“We've been at war for over an eon, and you start flirting with me because I smell good? We might need to get a divorce if this is the only reason you married me.”

Hannibal's shoulders shuddered as he laughed quietly to himself, before nuzzling into the back of Will's curls again. Both men drifting off into a lull, while Abigail starts to wake up, her tiny hands pressing and patting Will's face as he tries to ignore her. Only to be startled as Hannibal chuckles right next to his ear, wakefulness finally coming over him as he stretches.

“We need to go to the store.” 

Hannibal mumbles, getting a groan from his husband.

“Uuuugh… fun.” Will replies, a hand coming up to pet Abigail’s cheek. “Maybe I could stay home…”

“Or you could come with me, and get out for an hour or so. It'll do you no good if you stay inside all day long.”

Huffing, Will grumbled at the older man in retaliation.

“I don't like wearing the baby carrier, it makes me feel weird. Also the women in the store always look at us like we're some kind of exotic animals.”

“Perhaps it's because you're always scowling at everything.”

Will groaned again, but more petulant.

“Now, now, dearest husband, let me go make some breakfast, before we must travel out into the hell called Walmart.”

“I hate you so much sometimes…”

“As you say.” 

Hannibal hums, releasing himself from cuddling Will's backside. Leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Abigail’s forehead, before going down the stairs.

Rolling over onto his back, Will sighs as Abigail begins to crawl onto his chest, cooing as he smiles up at her. He let the infant crawl over him and play with his curls. Lifting her up in his hands, Will throws her up into the air, smiling as she giggles. Tossing her up, before catching her as she falls down to him, not letting her drop once.

“Alright, hobgoblin, ready to go out in the world? Where everyone gives you attention, and wants to pinch those chubby cheeks of yours.”

Abigail squeals in response, reaching for her father's face.

Sighing, Will kisses her head, before getting up off the bed.

“Of course you are.”

~~

Stepping out of the Bentley, Will was already getting a headache from the blinding light's of inside Walmart. He huffed out a breath as he strapped on the baby carrier to his chest, allowing him to carry Abigail without using his arms. Hannibal took charge of pushing the cart around, cleaning it off with a wipe; he wouldn't risk touching the germ covered thing. Will followed, or sulked as Hannibal likes to put it, behind Hannibal as he searched through each row for the specific items he needed, while keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings. 

When Will got lost in the baby clothes section, he was bombarded with prowling women that decided to come pet and coo at Abigail. The baby soaked up all the attention, while Will tried not to set every single one on fire, or summon a pack of hounds to tear them open on the spot.

“And who's this beautiful little girl?”

One woman asked, whom Will had seen her eying at him.

“A-Abigail, her name's Abigail.”

“Well ain't she just a cutie. She must get those beautiful eyes from her father, huh?”

Tensing, Will nodded his head, jaw tightening as the woman cooed and reached for Abigail’s cheek. Only to stop, as she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but I do believe you didn't ask if he wanted to let you touch his child. Which is an infiltration if privacy, and can have you sent to jail if seen wrongly.” 

Hannibal stated, cold eyes staring down the woman, as she backed away.

“O-o-oh, I apologize sir. I um...should get going.”

Once the woman was from hearing distance, Will visibly relaxed, nodding his head towards Hannibal.

“Thanks for saving me.”

“Anytime. Although, it was very rude for that woman to just stick her nose where it was not needed.”

“Yeah… Can we go home now? I'm already exhausted from having to deal with those women.”

Hannibal looked over Will, before giving him a small reassuring smile, leading the cart to the checkout aisle so they could pay and leave.

Will had almost wanted to cheer when they left the store, grinning to himself while Abigail bounced around in her little carrier. Hannibal leading them to the front where his nostrils flared in agitation at the sight of the lines, trying to find the shortest one seemed to be a pan as every available line was filled to the brim. So, he took one that seemed fairly short, and waited patiently with Will at his side. Watching as the younger man played with Abigail’s little chubby hands, the baby wanted to do nothing but grab at Will's fingers and hold them tightly in her small hand, before reaching for another one. Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight, adding his own finger into the mix to which Will chuckled as Abigail had both their index fingers in her grasp. 

“One day she'll be able to grab at our hands, instead if just our fingers.” 

He commented, watching as she became fascinated in watching Hannibal's finger move back and forth.

Will sighed, scratching the back of his neck at the thought of Abigail growing up.

“Let's just hope it won't be anytime soon, she's already becoming a monster by learning how to crawl. And when she walks, well lets just hope they make leashes for babies.”

Chuckling at Will's words, Hannibal frowned as he felt a pair of eyes watching them. Looking to his side, he found a man and a woman, possibly a married couple, as they had two kids standing by their side, giving Hannibal and Will a strange look. Will was use to strange looks, as he was use to being gawked at, or stared at in awe, for he was Death, and many feared him. But these were not looks or fear and awe, they were a look of disgust and vain, as if the couple was hoping the two would combust into flames and die. It hadn't bothered him at first, knowing that it was probably just strange to see a man wearing a three piece suit in such a run down place. Only when the man turned his face away, he had coughed rather loudly enough for Will to hear saying:

“Damn faggots need to die.”

Frowning, Will glared at the ground, head hanging low, as he tried - oh, and did he really try - not to have the man just suddenly die by choking on his tongue.

“That's very rude of you.” 

Hannibal chimed in, giving the homophobic man a sharp smile.

“And does God not tell us to open our hearts for others, not to judge those who are different. I'm not much of a religious man myself, but I'm sure God wouldn't want you to judge someone.”

The man seemed a little startled by Hannibal's words, but was quick to snap back. 

“Well, you're damn wrong, as he told us to have you fags hanged, and burning in Hell.”

Will snorted quietly at this, eyes watching as Hannibal stepped closer to the man, tilting his head a little as he did so. He spoke with fire and it seemed to burn the man, as he flinched back at Hannibal's glaring stare.

“Don't worry about who's going to Hell, because the ‘fags’ aren't the ones going to burn, but men like you.”

The man was shaking with fear as he stared into Hannibal's eyes, they seemed to flash with flames inside of them, dancing with the screaming souls of those who are damned. Turning back around, Hannibal kept himself standing up straight as he walked over to his cart, nodding to Will as he paid for the items. Both men leaving the store in a silent victory.

“It's upsetting to see how backwards people have taken God's word to be.” 

Hannibal was disappointed, driving them back home.

“Yeah…”

Will jumped as he felt Hannibal's warm palm rest over his own, the older man taking his hand back, only for Will to stop him. Both of them took the moment to stare at their touching hands.

“We’ll get through this, Will, one step at a time.”

“I know.”

~~

A year goes by quicker than the two men can even tell, from the twist and turns of raising a baby, and having to keep up with faces. It comes as a surprise when Abigail’s first birthday happens Will had actually never noticed, until Hannibal came home from the bakery, which he had come to name ‘The Devil's’ Bakery’. 

Will had fallen out of his chair laughing when Hannibal had told him that, the man staring at him with a stony face while Will laughed until he cried on the ground.

The bakery had actually become quite the hit in the little town, people starting to flock to it for a taste of Hannibal's cooking. This agitated Will a little, as he selfishly wanted to keep Hannibal's cooking skills to himself, but oh well. He knows everyone wants to be close to the man. Latching onto his good charms, and devilish looks, it was easy for Hannibal to have a cult just dedicated to himself if he tried. 

Will had been tasked with hiring the staff, to which Hannibal had been horrified when he found out that Will hired a bunch of Satan worshiping goth kids. All of them wore black clothing, their hair dyed black, and their eyes coated with heavy eyeliner. They loved heavy rock music more than Hannibal's classical music.

“I hope you are not expecting me to work with these… kids.”

“Why? They seem nice to me, plus I promised Scarlet to bring Abigail in one day.”

“They are going to steal money, or probably set the bakery on fire.”

“Seriously, Hannibal! Didn't we just have a conversation about judging people before we meet them. Gosh, and you wonder why you're the Devil.” 

Will scoffed, eyes staring down at Abigail, the fragile baby having finally fallen asleep in his arms.

Hannibal stepped out from the bathroom glaring at Will, before huffing as the man's attention had been stolen by the baby. Walking away to get dressed for the night, Will chuckled, and settled Abigail down in her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting into his side of the bed. 

Hannibal joined after a few minutes, turning the room completely dark has he switched his lamp off, then rolled over to spoon Will's backside. Both men had become accustomed to each other's sleeping habits, and also touch, whether it be a simple hand on top of another, or the severe need to spoon one another at night.

“Tomorrow,” Hannibal began, “meet me at the bakery at 7, with some nice clothes on, and bring Abigail. Get her to wear the little red dress I bought her.”

Will hummed, nuzzling his cheek against the softness of the pillow. 

“Why, is there something special happening tomorrow?”

“Perhaps.”

“I hate your cryptic bullshit.” 

Will sighed, smiling as he felt Hannibal's own smile against his neck.

The next day, Will woke up to a cold bed, and to the sound of Abigail laughing downstairs. Grumbling, he tried to bury himself back into the warmth of his bed, before his curiosity got the best of him. Pulling on the navy blue robe Hannibal had gotten him, after Will insisted that he really didn't need it, Will went downstairs to investigate what Abigail and Hannibal were up to. 

“So, this is where you come sneak off to while I'm asleep, and here I thought I needed to get divorce papers.” 

Will grinned, watching as Hannibal froze in his movement.

The Devil himself, stood there in silence, a white apron with the words ‘Love the Cook’ on them covered in flour, his hair tousled, and flour smudged on his cheek and nose. Grinning, Will took up a towel before crossing the room to stand in front of the older man, reaching up to softly wipe away the flour on Hannibal's face. A soft smile played on Hannibal's features, before they both turned to look at Abigail as she giggled delightfully to herself.

“What's so funny, Abigail? I hope you didn't think I forgot about you.” 

Will grinned, stalking over to pick Abigail out of her chair, blowing raspberries against her skin. This made the baby to squeal with laughter, as she smacked Will's face away. 

“Not so funny now, huh?”

Hannibal chuckled at the two, before turning his attention back on the deliciously amazing looking pancakes he was making, as today he wanted to try something a little normal than what he was use to making. They ate in comfortable silence that morning, Will commenting on how big Abigail had gotten, before taking her into the study where they had a little play pen for her set up. Wishing Hannibal a terrible day, a smile stuck on his face as he did so, Hannibal rolled his eyes before reminding Will to come over to the bakery the afternoon.

“Yes, I haven't forgotten, Hannibal. Jeez, sometimes you sound more like a mom than my husband, now shoo! Get outta here ya filthy creation.” 

Will joked, trying his best at impersonating some back roads hillbilly.

“Yes, yes, I'm going.” 

Hannibal smiled, stepping out of the house as he took one more glance at them, before saying: 

“Remember to come tonight.”

“Yes, Hannibal, I remember, now shoo. Don't make me put a curse on you.”

Hannibal chuckled, as he walked down the stairs.

“I wouldn't doubt you.”

The Devil's Bakery was a place that lived up to its name, not necessarily because it was run by the actually Devil himself, no one needs to know that anyways, but because the food there would make you sin just for another bite. 

The walls were black with red lining, and the floor was a dark marble that gave it a kind of… exotic atmosphere to it, one that said ‘I make look pricey, but I'm actually a family man’... Or something along those lines. 

When Will arrived at the place, he didn't have to wait in any line, or for anyone really. Mostly, because the shop was closed up early, and the workers knew him to be Hannibal's husband.

Also, who could resist Abigail’s sweet charms. The sweet infant bounced in Will's arms as he carried her into the bakery, only to stop as he saw one of the tables already set. 

Two chairs, and one high chair sat around the table, plates and silverware aligned ready to be used. Glasses filled with mysterious liquid were all set together.

Will couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the strange display, wondering what the hell was going on, before catching Hannibal's sleek figure approaching.

“I decided that for Abigail’s first birthday, we might spend it here.” 

Hannibal smiled in that charming way of his.

Will looked over the display once more, a grin starting to grow on his own face, “Are you sure, it's not some play for you to get a date with me?”

“Trust me, Will, I would have changed the scenario completely if I was asking you on a date.”

“Uh-huh, whatever.” 

Will shrugged, walking around the table to set Abigail in the high chair. He took the seat that Hannibal had kindly pulled out for him.

“Tonight I decided to go for something simple.” 

Hannibal smiled, moving around towards the kitchen area to bring out the food.

“This should be interesting.” 

Will said to himself, crossing his arms as Hannibal brought out a silver platter. A smile broke through his face as he saw exactly what was on the plates, “Are those pancakes?”

“Pancakes shaped as skulls.”

Hannibal shrugged, as if it was common for people to have skull shaped pancakes.

Unable to hold in his laughter, Will's smile sprang up as the unfamiliar rush of joy and happiness came from his chest. Hannibal laughed along, while setting the pancakes down. 

The night had gone by quicker than Will thought it would be, they laughed and smiled, watching as Abigail chewed on the pancakes before throwing them off her plate. Once they finished cleaning up the mess, Hannibal had brought out a small but beautifully crafted cake, to which they tried to sing the human version of ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. 

Both were unaccustomed to having to sing such a ritualistic song, as neither had celebrated a birthday. When that was all said and done, Will helped Hannibal clean up, before they went back home and put Abigail to bed. The baby already passed out from the car ride home.

Crawling under the covers, Will sighed as he felt his eyes droop close. Knowing that he'll get to spend another birthday with Abigail for the next years to come was an exciting feeling. And, surprisingly, he was looking forward to everyday he would have spend with his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story so far!! I certainoy do! And yes, this is semi based off of Reapersun's picture of Devil Hannibal flirting with Death Will!!
> 
> Next thing I'll be working on along side with this, is a Kingsman au, because pancakeispeople is the best inspiration!!


End file.
